


keep saying you're a freak (gonna prove it or not?)

by fatal (cumrich)



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrich/pseuds/fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin's not looking for love, but not every one night stand ends with goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep saying you're a freak (gonna prove it or not?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gangbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbang/gifts).



> this is actually all [gangbang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbang)'s fault. what a terrible person.

Jimin lets Taehyung tug him along, he's buzzed, laughing as Taehyung trips over his words in excitement. That guy he likes is here, the fourth year, and Jimin's met him a handful of times, usually slipping away to give Taehyung some alone time with his crush.

"See," Taehyung stresses, coming to a stop right at the edge of the patio doors. College house parties were Jimin's only reprieve from the ten million other things he had to do, assignments, tests, _work_ , that forever looming dread of exams. But the best thing about these parties was finding someone, anyone, that Jimin could unwind with, take home. And he thinks he's found just the person.

He's lounging on one of poolside chaises, another guy perched at the end of his chair, and Taehyung's crush, the tiny pink haired guy, Yoongi, he's across from them. Jimin doesn't really pay attention to any of the others, a little stuck on the cute eye smile, the loud laugh. 

"So are you just gonna stand here, or actually talk to him?" Jimin eventually asks, Taehyung having shuffled out of view, sneaking glances from behind a curtain.

"I've talked to him, like, twice," Taehyung points out, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

"You...talk to him like every day," Jimin trails, narrowing his eyes at Taehyung who has the decency to flush.

"Yeah but," Taehyung starts and Jimin rolls his eyes, before shoving Taehyung out the patio doors, and putting on his cutest smile.

"Yoongi hyung!" he calls, waving, a step behind Taehyung. He wouldn't put it past Taehyung to just turn right around and walk back into the house.

"Hey," Yoongi smiles, already patting the seat next to him. He's a nice guy, a little difficult for Jimin to read but then, he's not the one who's interested in sucking his dick. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Hoseok hyung said to come by," Jimin answers, sneaking a glance at the guy in the chaise. He's talking to whoever's sitting with him, running a hand through his hair before fitting his snapback back on. Jimin pushes Taehyung into the seat next to Yoongi, opting to perch on the arm rest. "But we haven't seen him anywhere."

There's a snort from the guy in the chaise and Jimin uses the opportunity to give him a better once over, eyes lingering over his revealed collarbones, the sharp jut of his jaw. Jimin wonders if he's ever fucked a guy before. "Namjoon's probably sucking his dick somewhere."

"Bro, shut up," another boy says with a roll of his eyes even as half the group snickers around them. Jimin's mouth presses into a thin line, and really he should have known better.

"Are you sure you're not mad he's not sucking your dick?" Yoongi retorts cooly, and it's maybe the most vicious Jimin's seen Yoongi, which isn't saying much, but he's suddenly a lot more okay with Taehyung being into him.

The guy's laughter doesn't end like Jimin expected, and even as he flips Yoongi the bird, he's grinning. "I'm not a jealous ex."

"Coulda fooled me," Yoongi snorts, but he turns his attention away, fixing it back on Taehyung, who he gives a warm grin to. "You having fun?"

Jimin zones out of the conversation, not quite interested in hearing Taehyung flirt; he's never quite enjoyed being a third wheel. Taehyung always seemed unfazed but then, he was probably a nicer person than Jimin.

Namjoon's ex. Jimin knows Namjoon better than Yoongi, has seen him enough times loitering outside of the practice rooms in the Dance Building, waiting for Hoseok to finish up his classes, move out. At least, this answered Jimin’s questions about the guy being into cock. It sends a pleased sort of hum down his spine, but he’s gonna need a little extra courage to get himself pumped up enough to make a move.

He gives Taehyung a pat on the shoulder, motions that he’s going to get a drink before heading for the house. There’s a guy manning a keg in the living room, red cups scattered around him but he’s got a stack of empty ones beside him, his attention fixed on the girl next to him. Jimin’s about to go for a cup when a hand reaches past his and grabs it first. He’s about to protest, but his breath catches in his throat, the guy he’d been checking out giving him a wink. There’s a hand pressing into Jimin’s back, words leaving the guy’s mouth but Jimin catches none of them, skin burning as he feels an arm wrap around his hips.

A beer cup is pushed into his hand, the guy taking another as he pulls Jimin away, grinning. Jimin thinks it’s a cocky expression, but he’s not about to deny that the guy’s hot, arms built, muscles flexing as he gets Jimin back to the house’s backyard.

“Bobby, by the way,” he tells Jimin as he lets go, and Jimin misses the contact immediately, taking a chug of beer to mask his disappointment. “Didn’t know Hoseok hyung had such cute friends.”

Jimin nearly splutters out the contents of his mouth, flushing under the compliment and god, he shouldn’t be _this_ easy. Smiling, shyer than he wants it, Jimin nods, watching Bobby’s eyes drag up and down his body, hand muffling the appreciative hum he lets out. 

“Jimin,” he greets, shooting a quick glance over at Taehyung. His friend’s still talking to Yoongi, the two of them seemingly lost to each other. Looking back at Bobby, Jimin finds him smirking, cup raised.

“Cute name, too, huh,” Bobby adds, taking a sip from his cup. He’s leaning against the brick wall behind him and Jimin’s not entirely opposed to the idea of just pressing up against him. “That’s kinda unfair.”

“So you think I’m just cute?” Jimin asks with a pout, and Bobby’s nearly a head taller than him, could hike Jimin up against a wall easily. He holds his cup to his mouth, taking a sip only when Bobby pushes off the wall, hand coming to rest on Jimin’s hip, drawing him closer.

“Not just cute,” Bobby whispers, licking his lips, and Jimin follows his tongue, already wishing it was in his mouth. “Anyone ever tell you your ass is outta this world?”

Jimin laughs, flushed and pleased, grinning up at Bobby. “I think I’ve heard it a few times.”

“You should be hearing it more often,” Bobby tells him, and he’s finished his cup clean, arm firmly wrapped around Jimin’s waist now. Jimin can feel the hard press of his abs against his own, wonders what it’d be like to drag Bobby’s head down, taste his mouth as he tells Jimin about his fine ass.

“Maybe you should fix that for me,” Jimin murmurs, eyes meeting Bobby’s, half lidded and he knows what he’s doing, knows Bobby’s his for the night. He watches Bobby swallow, sucking his lip into his mouth, wet with spit as it slips out from between his teeth. And then Bobby’s pulling him back into the house, right into the crowd, Jimin’s cup knocked out of his hand in the rush. Jimin finds himself with his back pressed against Bobby’s chest, Bobby’s chin hooking over Jimin’s shoulder, and Jimin can feel the press of Bobby’s cock against his ass. It makes him groan, ass grinding back into Bobby, relishing the “fuck” that escapes him.

There’s some obscene song playing, the sort of thing Jimin likes to listen as he jerks one off, set the mood, but it’s perfect right now. Bobby’s got an arm wrapped around Jimin’s waist, the other rubbing up and down Jimin’s thigh as Jimin grinds back into him, the thrum of the bass coiling under his skin.

“Fuck, Jimin,” Bobby groans into his ear, hand slipping under Jimin’s tank as he slides his nose up the curve from Jimin’s shoulder to his neck. Teeth scrape against his skin, Bobby pressing open mouthed kisses as he makes it to Jimin’s ear. Jimin shudders when Bobby sucks on his lobe, fingers sweeping dangerously low, slipping just briefly under the waistband of Jimin’s jeans. “You gonna let me fuck you, Jimin? Gonna let me taste you on my tongue? I bet you’re so loud, yeah, bet you’re a little cockslut. C’mon, Jimin, tell me, how long does it take before you beg for my cock?”

Jimin sucks in a breath, a whine escaping him as his head falls back against Bobby’s shoulder and he’s exposed completely to Bobby, the hot pinpricks at the base of his neck traveling up. His cock’s hard between his legs, desperate for attention, for Bobby’s hand around it. 

Bobby’s teeth sink into the curve of Jimin’s neck, and Jimin stifles a moan, pushing back up against Bobby as much as he can. He’s got a rhythm going, hips winding in little circles as he feels Bobby’s cock against himself, all the while wondering how much better it would feel inside of him. It’s easy losing himself to the motions, forgetting that they’re surrounded by a crowd of gyrating bodies, Bobby’s mouth sucked bruises against his skin, hand cupping Jimin over his jeans.

“God, fuck, please,” Jimin exhales, hips jerking into the touch, and Bobby chuckles into his ear, hot breath ghosting over Jimin’s skin.

“Please what, Jimin?” Bobby whispers into his ears and his hand’s gone, mouth still kissing along the curve of Jimin’s neck and shoulder, Jimin’s blood rushing south. His skin’s on fire, fingers wrapping around the back of Bobby’s neck, urgent.

“You’re teasing me,” Jimin whines, possibly too loud, but Bobby’s smirking into Jimin’s neck, licking over hickies he’s already sucked red against Jimin.

“Am I?” Bobby laughs, breathy, and Jimin feels like he’s trying to pull them together even closer but there’s no distance left between them, just the layers of their clothes. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Jimin? Gonna let me take you home, fuck you raw?”

“Yes, _yes_ , I’ll be good,” Jimin gasps, and Bobby’s fingers are slipping past his waistband, digging into the skin above his cock and it takes everything in him to swallow his moan, the taste of blood tinging his tongue.

“Fuck, I could come just from your ass, babe, but I wanna see it wet, wanna feel how tight you get when I make you come. Wanna wreck you, make you scream, you’d sound so pretty, wouldn’t you, Jimin? So hot,” Bobby growls, and Jimin whimpers, mindless as he rubs himself against Bobby, cock aching, lust like a fire scorching him from the inside out.

“P-please,” Jimin pants, breath catching as Bobby bites his earlobe again. He’s sweaty and wound up, ready to promise Bobby anything just to come. “Want your cock, Bobby, _please_. Wanna feel,” Jimin hiccups, eyes wet, “f-feel it inside, _ah_ , inside me.”

“Shit,” Bobby breathes, and it’s enough, it’s fucking enough, because Bobby’s pulling him out of the crowd, Jimin’s mind a haze. Everything’s a blur, faces, surroundings and Jimin only knows he’s being pressed into a door, Bobby crowding in, his mouth on Jimin’s. _Finally._

Jimin’s hands scramble for purchase around Bobby’s neck, Bobby’s tongue slipping into Jimin’s mouth, and he tastes like beer, but Jimin likes it. Likes how Bobby sucks on his tongue, tugging and nipping at Jimin’s lips, likes the hard press of Bobby’s body against his, his thigh squeezed in between Jimin’s legs, pressing into his cock. It has Jimin whining pathetically into Bobby’s mouth, fingers fisting into Bobby’s t-shirt, hips rolling forward, seeking friction.

“You’re so hard for me,” Bobby breathes and Jimin’s panting, eyes fixed on Bobby’s mouth, wet with spit. “Lemme make you come, baby.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jimin begs, strung up and still dazed. Bobby’s smirking, leaning back in to kiss Jimin, hands unbuckling Jimin’s belt, undoing the button on his jeans. Jimin bucks into his hands, whining even as Bobby pushes his jeans down, but they snag on his ass, barely slipping down. A flush of embarrassment washes over him but Bobby’s cursing into Jimin’s mouth, shutting Jimin up entirely.

“Can’t fucking believe you’re real,” Bobby exhales, tugging Jimin’s jeans past his ass with some effort, hands immediately coming back up to squeeze Jimin’s cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

The compliment has Jimin’s belly spasming, hands shaking as warmth floods through him, and he’s burning up, eyes tearing up. “You’re the worst.”

Bobby laughs, mouth hovering over Jimin’s and he’s slipped a hand past the waistband of Jimin’s underwear, kneading Jimin’s ass. The sensation sends sparks up Jimin’s spine, a pleasant tingle that has his cock twitching. “You wanna come that bad, Jimin? Are you that desperate?”

“ _Yes_ , please,” Jimin pleads, sobbing as he feels Bobby’s fingers squeeze between his cheeks, a finger pressing against his entrance, rubbing the ring of muscle. “Please, please, please, wanna come, Bobby. Wanna come so bad.”

“Ssh,” Bobby soothes, kisses Jimin’s jaw once, twice, thrice, nose nuzzling the skin behind Jimin’s ear. “I got you.”

And then he’s gone, sinking to his knees and Jimin gasps, wills himself to stand upright as Bobby mouths at his cock through the cotton of Jimin’s underwear. Bobby pulls his underwear down, Jimin hissing as the cloth rubs over his cock, and they’re in a bathroom, a steady stream of moonlight keeping the tiny room lit.

Jimin’s nearly chokes when Bobby takes him into his hand, thumb rubbing at the slit of Jimin’s cock, his other hand smoothing over Jimin’s thigh, fingers digging into soft skin. His chest feels too tight, gasping for air as he looks down at Bobby, his snapback still on as he grins up at Jimin. A moan catches in his throat, mouth hung open, Bobby taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucking, cheeks hollowing out, the sharp curve of his cheekbones accentuated. Jimin’s knees feel weak, but Bobby’s taking more of him in, eyes locked with Jimin’s, lips stretched obscenely around Jimin’s cock. He just keeps going, Jimin’s cock hitting the back of his throat, groaning impossibly loud at the tight, wet heat. Tears cling to Jimin’s eyes, knuckles turning white as they grip the doorknob behind him.

Bobby swallows around him, eyelashes fluttering and Jimin fucking loses it, hips bucking forward, Bobby coughing as he pulls off of Jimin. There’s a grin on his face when he stops hacking, and Jimin apologizing but Bobby only grips his hips tighter, licks up the length of Jimin’s cock, nose sliding against the length. Jimin’s head’s going blank, hollowed cheeks and quick mouth taking up every conceivable thought.

“B-Bobby,” his voice cracks, and Bobby only hums, head bobbing up and down, up and down, Jimin’s balls in one hand, the other squeezing Jimin’s ass and Jimin’s never been deep throated before, the sensation overloading his body, tight heat coiling and coiling, eyes squeezing shut.

There’s a pop as Bobby pulls Jimin out of his mouth, tongue swirling around Jimin’s head and he’s so fucking close, please please _please_. “Want you to look at me, baby. Come on, please.”

Jimin’s eyes flash open and Bobby’s mouth is so fucking swollen, lips red and slick with Jimin’s precum and spit. His breath hitches in his chest as Bobby grins at him. “Your cock’s so pretty, Jimin. Want you to watch me, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yeah,” Jimin blushes, trembling and he’s not going to last, Bobby’s tongue pushing at his glans, slipping into his slit and Jimin hisses, sucking in a lungful of air as if drowning. 

Bobby smirks, takes Jimin in, cheeks hollowing immediately and it’s Bobby’s finger pushing at his entrance that does it, Jimin crying out as he shoots cum down Bobby’s throat, every ounce of energy leaving him. He slips down the door, bare ass meeting cold tile and Bobby’s got cum and spit dribbling down his chin, his hand still pumping Jimin’s cock dry.

Jimin groans at the sight of him, licking his mouth clean, grabbing his t-shirt to pull him closer for a kiss. Bobby obliges him, Jimin’s taste filling his own mouth and Bobby’s got a thumb pressed into his slit again, Jimin hissing, cock too sensitive.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me,” Jimin huffs into Bobby’s mouth, lazy and spent, but he still wants to feel Bobby’s cock pounding into him.

“You want my cock that bad?” Bobby smirks, moaning when Jimin palms him through his jeans, hand grinding down.

“Yeah,” Jimin answers, well past the point of shame. “Want,” he sucks in a breath, “want you to fuck me stupid.”

“Shit,” Bobby breathes. “You talk to your mother with that mouth?”

Jimin's nose scrunches up, a needy whine escaping him, and Bobby laughs, kisses him again before getting up. He pulls Jimin up, too, lets Jimin lean against him as he regains the feeling in his legs. Jimin pulls up his pants, squirming into them and Bobby gives him an appreciative hum, squeezing Jimin’s ass when he’s got his jeans buttoned up.

“My place okay?” Bobby asks, and Jimin nods, lets Bobby tug him out of whoever’s house it was they were at, disappearing into the backseat of a taxi Bobby hails from the main street. It’s barely a five minute ride, Bobby’s apartment nestled on top of a restaurant and they slip past the scent of ramen noodles, the tang of spices following them into the apartment.

Jimin’s jeans are already undone, Bobby’s hands restless and impatient as he gets Jimin past the front door, Jimin’s shirt pulled off and thrown into a corner. They slip out of their shoes hastily, Jimin’s face in Bobby’s hands as he kisses Jimin breathless, guiding him toward his room. Somehow Jimin doesn’t trip over his own feet, allowing Bobby to maneuver him past a couch, arms wrapped around Bobby’s neck. They pass the door’s threshold and Bobby hoists Jimin up easily, Jimin’s legs wrapping around Bobby’s waist, moans swallowed by Bobby as he kicks his bedroom door close.

Jimin’s back hits a mattress, he’s not even sure when they made it to the bed, panting as Bobby chucks his t-shirt off, gold chain jangling in the effort. His eyes travel down the length of Bobby’s torso, taut muscle, golden skin, abs carved out against his skin. Jimin’s cock twitches, whimpering at the sight, and Bobby’s smirking, leaning down for a kiss.

“Like what you see?” he asks, hovering over Jimin, eyes flickering from Jimin’s mouth and back up. Jimin’s hot with embarrassment, stomach squirming but he nods, face aflame and Bobby’s grinning, lopsided and entirely too pleased. His tongue sweeps over his bottom lip, the kiss he gives Jimin slower, and Jimin takes the opportunity to suck his upper lip into his mouth, tongue meeting Bobby’s. He’s decidedly less buzzed, but there’s a burning delirium thrumming through his veins, hips rolling upwards to meet Bobby’s.

Bobby sighs into him, already working Jimin’s jeans off, peeling the denim down Jimin’s legs, until Jimin’s kicking them off, socks following. He reaches for Bobby’s jeans next, popping the button open, zipper sliding down as Jimin pushes them off hastily. Bobby’s in nothing but his boxers, the gold of his chain glistening, and Jimin’s staring at the bulge in his underwear, mouth watering.

“Gimme a sec,” Bobby tells him, moving to his desk and Jimin watches him rummage through his desk, a bottle of lube in his hands when he returns. Jimin’s worked off his briefs in the meantime, cock already hard and he groans when Bobby runs a finger up the length, slipping out of his boxers. Jimin moans at the sight of him, soft and breathless, and he’s bigger than Jimin, cock curving upwards.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Bobby breathes, hands smoothing over Jimin’s skin, up his thigh his torso, and it feels good to have Bobby naked against him. Jimin sighs at the compliment, reaches for Bobby’s shoulders, kisses up Bobby’s neck, sucking a bruise right under his jaw.

Bobby’s hand slides down the length of Jimin’s arm, winds into his hair, yanking Jimin’s head back, neck exposed. Hot breath ghosts over his skin, Bobby’s tongue licking down the column of his neck, teeth sinking in just under his adam’s apple. Jimin shivers, breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat. Jimin feels Bobby’s hand trace over the smooth ridges of Jimin’s muscles, hand sliding up higher until he’s smoothing a thumb over Jimin’s nipple, rubbing the hardened nub.

He’s got Jimin pressed into the mattress, mouth sucking bruises over Jimin’s skin until Jimin’s shaking, his stomach quivering in anticipation, legs spread apart to fit Bobby between them.

“You’re,” Jimin starts, breathes, “still not, ah, fucking me.”

“I always thought I was impatient,” Bobby laughs, and it’s a pretty sound, Jimin thinks. Bobby’s got pretty eyes, a pretty mouth, too, but Jimin just wants to get fucked, lose himself to pleasure washing over him. “But you’re something else.”

“I’m needy,” Jimin admits, and it rolls off of him easily, an admission he’s made to himself countless times. Bobby gives him a look Jimin can’t quite place, almost a little upset but he’s squeezing lube over his fingers, lifting Jimin’s leg up to get a better view to his entrance.

“You’re perfect,” Bobby responds, pressing a finger to Jimin’s hole, lube warmed up between his fingers, and he traces Jimin’s rim over and over, squirting more lube over Jimin’s hole. “And I’m gonna fuck this tight little ass of yours until you’re sobbing.”

“Yeah?” Jimin breathes, anticipation killing him and he’s pushing his ass down, urging Bobby to push into him, moan low and throaty when he finally does. Bobby’s finger pushes all the way in, and he sets a steady pace, stroking Jimin’s cock languidly as he fucks into him. When he adds in the second finger, Jimin whines into it, spreading his legs out wider.

“Yeah,” Bobby assures, fingers fucking into Jimin faster and harder, and Jimin can feel the cool metal of Bobby’s bracelet hit his ass everytime he thrusts in. He’s got Bobby’s name on the tip of his tongue, voice hitching up higher as Bobby’s fingers curl against his prostate, sparks of pleasure coursing through Jimin’s body.

Bobby has three fingers stuffed into him, leaning over Jimin again, mouth on Jimin’s nipple as he bites down on the nub, chain cold against Jimin’s overheated skin. Jimin’s not even sure why he finds that hot, brain seemingly melting out of his ears as he watches sweat drip down Bobby’s face, snapback still on.

“Gonna put it in,” Bobby tells him and Jimin only nods, grabbing Bobby’s chain to pull him close enough for a kiss, more tongue and spit than anything else, but Jimin hasn’t been fucked this thoroughly in a long time.

Jimin whines, a desperate little wail, when Bobby pulls his fingers out, squirting lube into Jimin’s gaping hole. It’s cold and Jimin can feel his ass clench, entrance fluttering as he rasps, “Come on, put it in, please. Want your cock, Bobby.”

Bobby’s laugh is breathless, and Jimin’s aching to be touched but he’s taking the lube from Bobby, pouring it into his hand to warm it up. He wraps a hand around Bobby’s cock, feels it jump under his touch, mesmerized by how fat it feels. His cock twitches at the idea of it pounding into him, Bobby’s groans spurring Jimin on as he continues to stroke Bobby’s cock.

“That’s good, you’re good,” Bobby mumbles, pushing Jimin’s hand away and pressing him back down. He’s lining himself up with Jimin’s entrance, cockhead pressing against Jimin’s rim, and then he’s pushing past, the stretch rendering Jimin speechless, tongue heavy in his mouth. “You’re so so fucking good, fuck, baby. So tight, shit.”

“Fuck,” Jimin exhales, Bobby sliding in until Jimin can’t feel anything except the burn in his ass, so full and spread apart. There’s lube dripping down Jimin’s ass, down his crack and everything’s so slick, Bobby’s hips rolling as he starts slow. Jimin’s panting, biting down on his lip one second, tongue sweeping over the pain the next.

“Shit,” Bobby curses again, thrusting into Jimin shallowly, and Jimin wants him to _move,_ meeting Bobby’s thrusts as he pushes back, hips raised right off the bed.

“Harder,” Jimin shudders, “please, fuck me hah, harder.” Bobby doesn’t need to be told twice, picking up speed and on his next thrust in, he slams into Jimin, chain sweeping in the air between them, hitting Bobby’s chest with a thud as he fucks into Jimin again. Jimin’s delirious, desperate, he must be, but Bobby looks so fucking hot, like he’s stepped out of a dream Jimin’s had.

“That good, baby? I wanna know,” Bobby asks, but he’s pounding into Jimin so hard, Jimin can’t think straight, sobs wracking through him. He’s arching off the bed, Bobby’s cock pulling out of him and Jimin actually hears himself cry out “no” before Bobby’s flipped Jimin around, face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air. He slams back into Jimin, hitting Jimin’s prostate and Jimin screams, the sound muffled by the mattress but Bobby’s jerking his head up, a hand fisted in his hair.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby, so good, shit. You’re taking my cock in so desperately, Jimin, just swallowing it in like a slut,” Bobby groans, and Jimin can’t hold in his cries, louder and louder as Bobby hits his sweet spot on every stroke in.

“Please, _please, please, please,_ ”Jimin babbles, body ablaze, dull throb of pain settled at the base of his neck as Bobby snaps his hips into him, Jimin’s head pulled back until the strain burning down his throat sizzles into pleasure. “Wanna come, Bobby, please, can, can I come, please?”

“Such a good boy asking for permission,” Bobby praises and it goes straight to Jimin’s cock, toes curling as he wills himself not to come right then and there.

“ _Please_ ,” Jimin sobs, blinking back tears, throat hoarse and he’s aching, he’s aching and burning and woozy with pleasure, mouth hung open as he moans with every thrust pounded into him.

“Yeah, baby, you can come, of course,” Bobby soothes, letting Jimin’s head go, and Jimin plummets downward, face hitting the mattress. Hands dig into Jimin’s hips and Jimin doesn’t need anything else, just Bobby telling him how good he feels around Jimin’s cock, wet and sloppy, the squelch of lube mixing in with the slap of Bobby’s balls hitting Jimin’s ass. He comes in thick ropes, balls tightening up as his orgasm floods him, drowns him, body pulsing, ass clenching around Bobby’s thick cock.

“Fuck,” Bobby swears, rhythm lost and Jimin can feel hot cum filling him up, Bobby’s hips thrusting into him over and over and over again, until Jimin’s hissing and gasping, sensitive to every touch. They collapse onto the bed, Bobby’s weight only on Jimin momentarily and he still feels so full, fuller than before, panting.

“How are you real?” he hears Bobby saying, breathing laboured and Jimin doesn’t have a response, tired and ready to say goodbye to the world. He feels Bobby pulling out of him, whimpering at the loss, and then there’s blanket pulled over them, Bobby’s arm pulling Jimin in as close as possible. Jimin can feel his breath at the back of his neck, small kisses pressed against Jimin’s skin lulling him to sleep.


End file.
